


The Origin of Love

by lethalbanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Astronomy Tower, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fight Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalbanana/pseuds/lethalbanana
Summary: The pain in your soul was the same as the one down in mine.A momentarty lapse of judgement leads to a destroyed library, a cross Hermione and a little self acceptance.





	1. The Astronomy Tower

Shocking development, Harry Potter can't sleep.

Too many faces hid beneath his eyelids. Guilt crushing his chest. Painful memories drowning his dreams.

So instead he began his nightly ritual of wandering the castle. Dragging his fingertips against the cool stone walls, feeling the hum of ancient magic. As an 8th year he was no longer held to a curfew, But this freedom meant he had lost that boyhood excitement of breaking the rules. His treasured invisibility cloak, once the root of so many adventures, now lied abandoned and quickly gathering dust. Even though he would not be punished he still tried to avoid Filch, the old man had not taken to this new privilege well and would snarl insults at any 8th year he happened on.

Not interested in such fuss he began to climb the stairs to the astronomy tower. War had ages us all, even the grumpy old squib. Filch it seemed no longer had the strength for the cold and stairs. Once he had seen Snape's memories, the tower was no longer painful for Harry. He now saw the pleading in Dumbledore's eyes a different way. No longer wishing for life, but instead begging for it to finally be over. The end of a pain that was slowly driving him mad. No, the astronomy tower had been relief for his old friend. Dumbledore had welcomed death as an equal.

It was late enough now that any scandalous rendezvous by fellow students should have subsided. He heard no giggles of young romantics scampering away. Harry was alone.

His trainers echoed quietly off the stone steps. A chilled breeze whipping through the narrow stone windows. His cotton pajamas losing their battle to the drafty castle as he shivered, longing for his jumper or robes.

There was a wide landing near the top of the tower. It accompanied an alcove with a stone bench carefully carved in. An inscription etched into the arch of the large window overlooking the grounds and lake. He had planned to stay there to watch the sunrise. Instead he was perplexed to find his favorite seat already taken.

Draco Malfoy was hugging his knees on the bench, his face shoved into his thighs. His school robe draped over black thermal pajamas. His fingers were digging into his calves, almost as though he was trying to literally hold his body together.

Harry heard a tiny sob escape the blonde boy and he slowly turned to leave Malfoy in peace. We were all a bit broken these days. Unfortunately, his shoe knocked a pebble loose and went flying down the steps.

Malfoy jumped up, robe sliding to the ground and wand at the ready. Harry faced him, instincts kicked in and Harry was instantly armed as well.

Malfoy snarled "What in the bloody hell do you want now, Potter."

Malfoy's eyes were dry, but swollen. As though he had run out of tears hours ago but pain still leaked from him.

Harry sighed and put away his wand and replied "I'm not looking for trouble, Malfoy" He turned and began to walk away.

Malfoy raced towards him, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the stone wall.

"Come to have a laugh?" Malfoy spat. "I bet you can't wait to trot back to your ivory tower and have good laugh with your admirers. Must be nice to be the hero, to be adored. Why does no one else see the scum you really are?"

Malfoy shoved him hard into the wall again as he stepped back.

Gesturing to himself he yelled "Well here you are, have a good look. Take it all in and have a good laugh. Just like at the trial. I guess I owe you this much." Malfoy stared at Harry. "Must be nice to have the wizarding community wrapped around your little finger" Sarcasm dripping off every word.

Harry began to boil with anger, something he hadn't felt in ages. He hadn't spoken to him all year. They had avoided each other like the plague, both too numb and wore down for squabbles.

Replying "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy? Look, just because you chose to live your life as sniveling little coward..."

Harry didn't have a chance to finish as Malfoy's fist rammed across his face, glasses flying to the ground. Harry regained his stance and stared back at Malfoy. Harry's pulse was climbing, and he felt more alive then he had in months.

Harry tackled Malfoy to the ground, he swung at Malfoy. Malfoy dodged by shoving his head to the side, Harry's fist scrapping the ground. Malfoy used Harry's momentum against him, shoving Harry beneath him. Malfoy balled up the front of Harry's tee, cracking his head against the stone floor. Malfoy leaned in close, preparing some type of degrading remark to spit in Harry's face when it got caught in his throat.

The two boys lied there on the cold floor, Malfoy's fist bringing their enraged faces closer together.Two heartbeats pounding in the silent tower. Rays of moonlight streaming in through the window.

Malfoy couldn't recall a time seeing Harry's naked eyes. With the thick frames gone he couldn't escape the deep green pools before him. They were mirror-like, shining back the same pain in his soul. The loneliness, the guilt and the emptiness.

Without warning the two boys were wound together. Potter's tongue dove into Malfoy's shocked mouth. His hand tangling into soft blonde hair, shoving their heads together. Harry's tongue reaching even deeper. Malfoy's chilled hand snaked beneath Harry's tee raked his nails down Harry's chest.

Malfoy rammed his thigh against Harry's groin. Harry slammed his head into the floor and gasped. Arching his back to meet Malfoy's thrusts.

Malfoy looked down and smirked "Scared Potter?"

Harry met his stare and replied "You wish."

Using the distraction Harry slid his right hand down Malfoy's trousers grabbing his hard cock. He began to roughly slide up and down. Malfoy fell at the surprise, catching himself at the last moment. Malfoy met Harry's pace, eagerly thrusting into his palm.

Not wanting to be outdone he leaned down and began to suck on Harry's neck and earlobe. Trying to regain control he bit down on Harry's neck, hard. Harry cried out, stopping his hand for a moment.

Harry smirked, and slid his thumb across Malfoy's sensitive slit. Malfoy groaned, he was so close. He thrust into Harry's fist desperate for release.

"WHO'S UP THERE?" Boomed Filch, slow heavy foot steps filling the stairway.

Both boys sprang apart, Malfoy grabbed his cloak and sprinted up the tower out of sight.

Harry was dazed, he straightened his pajamas replaced his glasses just as Filch entered the landing.

"What er you up to boy?" Filch creaked.

"Nothing Sir" Potter replied, trying to catch his breath. "Well, it's late. Off to bed"

Harry bounded down the stairs heading for Gryffindor tower.


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter but I'm already working on the next one!

Harry woke with a start.

Heart pounding, clammy and half hard. Although no stranger to wet dreams, this had been different. Not only had it been intense, but for moment he had almost felt complete. A missing puzzle piece, momentarily slid into place. A real shame the dream had been ruined by a poor choice in partner by his subconscious. Shuddering he crawled out of bed.

It was early Sunday morning and everyone was still asleep, forgoing breakfast for a luxurious sleep in. Grabbing a fresh clothes he headed to the showers to take care of his little friend. It wasn't until brushing his teeth he saw it.

His neck, with a dark unforgiving love bite. Slowly he raised a finger and softly grazed the mark and shuddered. It was still sensitive. His chest began to heave, his brain getting either too much or not enough oxygen. He clamped his hand over his neck, trying to wake himself again. Grasping the mirror he stared closely, but the evidence was rudely staring back at him. The truth of last night refusing to disappear.

"Morning Harry" Dean yawned

Harry jumped.

He mumbled his salutations and hurried back to his bed, slamming the curtain closed. Grabbing his wand he cast a quick healing spell and tried to slow his pulse. He fumbled on his nightstand, trying to find something with a reflection to see if his spell worked. Coming up empty handed he panicked. If anyone saw the mark there would be a barrage of questions he didn't know how to answer. He couldn't even answer his own questions.

He heard Ron stirring and knew he'd force him to the Quidditch pitch straight away, but he couldn't let anyone see him such a mess.  He grabbed his bag and raced out of Gryffindor tower at top speed. The halls were empty, his foot steps sounding harsh on such a lazy Sunday morning.

The nearest mirror was likely the loo by the library, he tried, and failed, to seem casual as he sped there, portraits commenting on his odd behavior. Cursing himself for forgetting he had a freaking invisibility cloak and only remembering when it was no longer of use. He had made too much of a scene racing out, he couldn't return to the common room until he could thoroughly evaluate his neck and swallow his thundering heart.

Slamming the door open he darted towards the mirror. Yanking down his jumper he breathed a sigh of relief. The mark was gone. Thank Merlin.

If only the memory could leave as well. He slumped against the bathroom wall and slid to the ground. Banging his head against the cool tile he questioned every life choice he had ever made.

He couldn't be gay, and he really couldn't be gay for that pointy nose git. Why Malfoy? Why a boy? He was gay all of a sudden? What about Ginny? and Cho? What about children? Why Malfoy? What would Ron think? Or the Weasley's? Why the Ferret? Why had it felt so good? Of course it didn't feel good. How can he have lived in the wizarding world this long and not know a thing about homosexuality in magical society? Was he shallow? Oh and why Draco Freakin' Malfoy?

Wizarding world...magic! Of course! Merlin's beard Harry, you could be so daft. This had to have been a spell or a hex. A love potion! When in doubt, go to the library.

Hermione would have been so proud.

 

The library was blessedly empty. Harry started in the potions section, although his weakest subject he figured a love potion was the most likely culprit. Skimming over the aged leather spines, the warm earthy tones slowly calming him. Everything would be okay, he wasn't gay, it was just a prank or some type of Deatheater revenge. He knew how to fight the dark arts. He could fix this.

  
Artificial Attractions- An Antidote Guide. Seeming like a good start he grasped at the book, only to have delicate pale fingers pluck the book from his grasp. Jumping back he was face to face with the devil himself. Draco Malfoy, in the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this fic for now! If you like, please comment or kudo so I'm encouraged to keep going! 
> 
> I don't have a beta so any constructive criticism welcome!


	3. Cartoon Life

"Hey" Harry exclaimed "That's mine"

  
"I'm surpised you could even find the Potions section with your marks" Malfoy lazily replied.

"Ha ha, very clever, just give me the sodding book. What happened in the Astronomy tower is clearly some hilarious plot from one of your acquaintances" Harry replied. "I just want to be rid of you."

 

"Rid of me?" questioned Malfoy, "Potter what are you on about? And I need the book for my NEWTS research.  You're the hero, grades won't matter for you. Like anyone will check the Boy-Who-Lived’s transcript. Leave the big books for the intellectuals and go play"

  
Harry clenched his fists "Malfoy, I'm not thrilled about what happened either but I need to fix this before. .  ."  

  
Malfoy interjected " I don't have time for your fantasies. Thanks for the book scar head" He turned to leave when Harry grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the bookshelf.

Harry roared "Why can't you people accept you've lost? It's over and all of you were wrong. None of you were smarter, pure blood was never an advantage. Your lot couldn't stand that they were no better than anyone else and clung on to an old world fantasy which proved fruitless. Tell your goons to move on with their lives. Why torment me? All I want is peace, I've lost enough and it ends here"

"Oh yes, poor little Harry Potter with his dead daft parents. If mixed blood was such an advantage then why aren't they here now? Maybe if your parents had a proper upbringing they wouldn’t have been dumb enough to get themselves killed. "

  
Harry swung, fist connecting with Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy reached for his wand but Harry was too fast, and smacked it out of his hand and it rolled beneath the bookshelf. Malfoy punched Harry in the gut, he keeled over. Malfoy tried to reach for Harry's wand pocket but was too slow. So settled for kicking him in the knee. Harry bent over in pain took a deep breath and rammed his head into Malfoy's gut, tackling him into the book shelf.

  
For a moment Harry recalled a cartoon he had seen as child. A rare blissful afternoon alone at Privet Drive. The Dursely’s had taken Dudley to a circus and Harry was able to sneak a few hours of telly all to himself. In the cartoon a clumsy fellow had bumped into a giant bookshelf in a library as it fell it began a domino effect and all of the other shelves tumbled down with it. Quickly destroying the place. Hilarious.

  
But this, this wasn't a cartoon or even a movie. These things didn't REALLY happen. That's what he told himself when he the shelf wiggled precariously. Besides, this was a magical world, important texts. There MUST be wards, spells. Anything.  Everything happened so slowly, they both looked up, dust particles sparkling in the air. A few books falling off the shelf around them, foreshadowing the not so distant future. The structure swayed back and forth and then down it went. Knocking into the shelf behind it.

And then the next one.

And the one after that.

He didn’t dare count.

If he hadn't been so horrified, he would have appreciated the elegance in which the world went to absolute shit. Finally the crashing stopped. He laid there, on top of Malfoy in shock. There was stuttering to their left. Both heads slowly turned just in time to see Madame Pince faint, lining up perfectly with the shelves.

 

* * *

  
  
Both boys had been sitting in McGonagall’s office, in silence for nearly half an hour.  
  
They stared at the floor, feeling small. Flashbacks to 1st year flowing through their minds. The headmistress said nothing, simply pacing back and forth.  
  
Finally, she pulled out the chair from her desk and quietly sat down at her desk. Slowly she looked between the boys.  
  
When she finally spoke her voice was tired, but sturdy.  
  
“I’ve been teaching for a long time. You two are not the first boyhood rivalry I’ve come across, and I doubt you will be the last. Contrary to your belief your relationship is not unique or different than any other. This animosity is born from ignorance and stubbornness.”  
  
She leaned back in her chair, letting out a heavy sigh. Their cheeks had stubble and their feet touched the floor but the same eleven year old boys still sat before her.  
  
“I don’t have any wise words to give you. I’m sure you both aren’t proud to be here.”  
  
“Headmistress, look I’m sor..” Harry interjected before being swiftly cut off.  
  
“If war can’t turn you boys into men that what will?” McGonagall exclaimed. “Your days at Hogwarts are numbered and I can only hold your hands for so long. Soon you will be active members of society, starting careers. Both of you are clever and brimming with potential and this behavior will only hold you back.  If we don’t learn to solve problems and discuss our differences we will only be at war again. You two are examples of the next generation and the entire student body learning from your actions. Is this the legacy you want to leave?”  
  
They shriveled into their chairs, the truth of her words ringing true.  
  
“Well”  
  
“No Headmistress” They replied in quiet unison.  
  
“Excellent, as I said the student body learns from your actions and I think they will learn a great deal as you boys repair the library every single evening until complete. Replacing and repairing every book, by hand. No magic required.”  
  
Harry’s jaw hit the floor.  
  
Harry protested “Headmistress please, that could take weeks”  
  
Malfoy continued “To deprive everyone access library would be unfair, no one should suffer from our childish mistakes. Everyone already has so much make up work. ”  
  
McGonagall replied swiftly,  “I know, there are same late nights in your future. Off you go, I trust this is the last time we will have to have this discussion.”  
  
Harry interjected “Please be reasonable”  
  
“I‘ll trust you two to arrange the details, you can pick up the keys to the library from Madame Pince when you apologize. She‘s recovering in the hospital wing“  
  
She ushered them out of the office, refusing to listen to their pleads.  
  
They glowered each other in the hallway. Finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
“6 PM, after supper?”  
  
Malfoy gave a sullen nod, turned and stalked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Planning on updating once a week until finished! 
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos/comments, they truly inspire me to keep going.


	4. Closed

Harry headed back to the common room, mumbling the password to the Fat Lady and dragged his feet inside. He dropped into an armchair by the fire as Ron walked up and sat on the worn printed couch across from him.

“Where’ve you been? You look terrible mate, what’s happened ?” Freckles creasing with worry. But before Harry had a moment to respond Hermione burst into the common room, ghostly white.

“Hermione?” Yelped Ron.

“It’s..it’s closed?” Gasped Hermione.

She took a deep breathe and dropped on to the couch next to Ron, bag clunking heavily to the floor. Ron draped an arm around her, trying to steady her. She looked faint.

Hermione continued “ The library, it’s closed. There’s a sign posted, “Closed until further notice". I peaked inside the window and it’s been destroyed! Shelves knocked over, books and papers everywhere.”

Ron brightened “It’s a miracle”

“It’s monstrous! There are uncountable one of a kind texts in there, Ron. Not only that how am I going to complete my homework? Pass exams? NEWTS? How can I convince the ministry to take S.P.E.W seriously if I can’t even meet their minimum NEWT requirements?” Hermione had a panicked look across her face.

When they had returned to Hogwarts Hermione had announced her decision to re-take up S.P.E.W. That in the aftermath of the war there was an opportunity for real change. She wanted to join the ministry and fight the problem from the inside. Legislate for equal rights not just for house elves but all intelligent magical creatures.

Ron shushed her and pulled her into a comforting hug. “Calm down, it’s going to be fine, I’m sure they will re-open the library in no time, just a bump in the road.”

Harry slid lower into his chair, ducking his head in shame. He had been so stupid, he couldn’t tell them.

After a few minutes Hermione calmed down. “What do you reckon happened? Another troll? Peeves”

“Dunno” Harry said with a dry swallow, and quickly pulled out a book to hide behind.

Hermione shook her head “No, there would be far more destruction throughout the castle if a troll had gotten in. If Peeves had done it, he would have waited until the library is full, create wide spread panic for maximum effect. To destroy the library alone when it was empty isn’t really his style.”

Hermione looked Harry up and down, as if scanning him for information. "You're being awful quiet Harry.

Harry shrugged, raising the book higher to hide behind.

“Harry. . .” she slowly spoke, pieces sliding into place. “What’s wrong with your hand? Where have you been all morning?”

Harry set the book down and examined his bruised knuckles, not noticing them until now. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, the truth rushing out before he could stop it. 

“I’m so sorry, it was that slimey git, Malfoy. It was an accident, I never meant..”

Ron’s jaw hung open. Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “What exactly happened?”

“I got up early and went down to the library for a book, only Malfoy wanted the same one of course and… well he said some things, I said some things……”

Hermione wasn’t letting him off on this one, she sat quietly, staring at him waiting for him to continue. 

“…we threw some fists and well accidentally knocked over a shelf, which brought some friends down with it.”

Ron and Hermione stared at him, eyes wide open.

“Look, I’ve already had it from McGonagall and both of us have detention, every night, as we fix the library without magic. So, just be patient.”

He stood up and grabbed his bag roughly, “I really am sorry, Hermione”

He went up to bed and pulled the curtains shut, need some time alone. He knocked his head against the wall. Feeling small and stupid. He ran his fingers against the 4 poster, staring at red bed coverings. McGonagall was right, his days at Hogwarts were numbered. Where would he go after this year? Hogwarts had been the one place he truly felt like he belonged, like he was home. 

Before the war, he had planned on becoming an Auror. Excitement and helping people hadn't sounded so bad to his younger self. But now, he didn't think he had the gut for it. He had seen enough darkness for a lifetime. He still stuck with the same Auror required NEWTS classes but his heart wasn't in them. He had thought of Quidditch but really didn't want anymore fame. Even thought he year had just begun he felt this count down, days trickling away. He knew he needed to come up with a new plan, but what? 

Maybe that's why he let himself get into trouble with Malfoy, their childish squabbles made it seem like the world hadn't changed. The could still be just kids. He sighed and grabbed his bag, there was late nights in his future and Hermione would no longer be able to help him if he got behind.

He had been trying to read through his Transfiguration text but at some pointed nodded off. 

Drowning in silver eyes, soft blonde hair between his fingers. 

Harry’s eyes snapped, open. He groaned, why had he been thinking of ..that? And why was he now incredibly hard.

It was just a shock to the system, right? There was surely some residual potion or spell at work. 

Harry cast a quick Muffliato and warded his curtains. Closing his eyes he thought of Ginny. Her sparkling eyes and flowing red hair. Tasting her sweet lips and sliding his hands beneath her her blouse. cupping the soft swell of her breasts, swirling his thump against her erect nipple, her gasps in his ear. 

Harry reached into his trousers grabbing his dick with a firm grasp. Sliding his hand up and down his aching member. Bringing back the memory of them in a broom cupboard at the Weasley's. Her thigh pressing between his legs, grinding against him. Trying to picture what it would be like to have her naked beneath him, blushing and moaning his name. But he felt frustrated and still far from relief. He slid his hand down her buttocks, grabbing a handful and leaned in to bite imaginary Ginny’s neck. 

He pictured what it would be like to spread those cheeks and slip in, how much tighter she would be this way. He quickened the pace, sliding his thumb across the leaking tip. He pressed her legs into the air, dick sliding between her ass cheeks. The closer he got the shorter her hair became. Slowly fading to blonde, freckles disappearing. Breasts turning into smooth firm pecks. When he came into his hand it was no longer Ginny beneath him, but Draco Malfoy.

Fuck.


	5. Clean Up

Harry slowed his breath and tried to forget what just happened. He cast a quick _tempus_ which showed dinner would be starting soon, he would need to hurry apologize to Madame Pince and obtain the keys if he had any hope of getting a bite to eat before meeting Malfoy. Missing both breakfast and lunch had left his stomach angrily protesting.  
  
He straightened his clothes and grabbed his robe. Luckily the common room was nearly empty so he was able to make a quick exit.

Harry managed to find Madame Pince as she was leaving the hospital wing. She still looked ashen and her lips pulled thinly into a grimace upon his arrival. It seemed Harry’s clumsy apology and promise to work tirelessly until the Library was back to it’s previous glory was hitting deaf ears. The conversation only seemed to pain her further. She said nothing and her eyes bore down upon him. Finally when he asked for the keys, she broke her silence only to tell him Malfoy had already picked them up. She then turned sharply and walked away without another word. 

Harry moved on and head down to the Great Hall. Hermione still looked very cross so he took the seat between Ron and Dean Thomas. Ron seemed conflicted, torn between slapping him on the back in thanks for the break in reading and siding with Hermione to avoid her rage. He settled for small smiles directed towards Harry while conversing mostly with Hermione and Ginny.   
  
Harry filled his plate with steaming pork roast, potatoes and Yorkshire pudding. He began to chow down quickly, stopping only to fill his goblet with pumpkin juice. Soon it would be time to for detention and he just wanted to get it over with. He was debating if he had time for dessert when Dean turned to him  
  
“So, Harry, heard about the library? The whole school’s been talking about it. Any ideas?”  
  
Harry groaned and knocked his head against the table. The last thing he needed was the school turned against him. Again. Deciding against dessert he climbed off the bench mumbling a good bye to Ron and Dean without answering his question.   
  
When he arrived at the library corridor he could see Malfoy already waiting.  
  
“You’re late.” Malfoy sniped.  
  
“Am not” Said Harry  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and slid a large brass key into the slot, it clicked open. The boys stepped inside. Malfoy locked the door behind them as Harry lit the torches along the walls with a quick _incendio_. Malfoy cast some type of privacy ward which blurred the windows looking in.   
  
“What’s that about, what are you planning?” Questioned Harry.  
  
“Potter, I know everyone loves you but I have enough enemies at this school, I’d prefer to get this done quickly and discreetly if you don’t mind.” Malfoy replied.  
  
Looking across the library for the first time Harry could see why there was about the castle. No way anyone could think this was Peeves, more like a Troll or an isolated earthquake.  
  
At least a dozen massive 10 foot oak shelves lay face down on the floor. Books and papers scattered throughout. Thousands of angry author portraits glaring at them both, shaking their tiny heads in disgust.  
  
Harry groaned, feeling hopeless and overwhelmed. This would take ages. Malfoy slipped out his wand an headed towards the first shelf. Harry slipped off his robe and followed, rolling up his sleeves.   
  
“We’re going to have to do it together" Malfoy ordered "A single charm is likely to flip it on it's side." He walked to the far corner and waited for Harry to take his place. Harry nodded and on the count of 3 they slowly levitated the top corners of the shelf. Lifting and straightening in the air and tried not to scrape the ceiling and set it into the worn marks of the carpet.   
  
Harry realized he was in the same potion section as this morning and had a stroke of genius, He knew there was residual affects and he need to know what he had been slipped and how. Even if it wore off completely he need to know what to look out for.   
  
“I’ll take this side, do you want to take the reverse?” Harry asked, as politely as he could muster.   
  
Malfoy shrugged and walked to the other side. He seemed exhausted and sullen, and like Harry, eager to be done with it.   
  
Harry grinned and began to sort books alphabetically into piles. Discreetly shrinking anything that looked helpful and slipping them into his pocket. Finally, when he had a large enough stack he match them with the letter or symbol etched into the shelf. It was tedious and the only sound was the shuffling of papers  and the ticking of a large wooden clock. Even though it was a library and by nature, quiet.  Harry couldn’t recall a time it had been so still and silent. No quills scratching, foot steps or students whispering. Occasionally a book was dislodged from it’s binding and a quiet “Reparo” would interrupt the silence. When clock struck 9:00 Harry decided to call it quits. He picked himself off and dusted off his trousers.  He had made some progress, half the massive shelve had been righted, there were some holes where books had not yet been found.   
  
Harry stretched out his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. He walked around the corner of the shelf and promptly tripped over a pile of books.

He landed on something soft, nose deep in soft blonde hair. Accidentally inhaling lemongrass and a hint of musky cologne.  His heart was pounding as though he was about to catch the snitch.  Slowly he raised himself onto his forearms and looked down into silver eyes. Malfoy was inches from him, looking too startled to be pissed. Malfoy had to feel Harry’s heart pounding, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. His head felt light and it was hard to breathe.  
  
Harry swallowed “Er, we should probably go to bed”  
  
Malfoy’s eyes widened “Excuse me?”  
  
Harry realized what he had said, face reddening instantly. 

Malfoy’s hair had fallen back away from his face, his eyes were wide like two giant silver pools he could get lost in. Malfoy had a short faded scar below his left eyebrow, had it always been there? Was it from the War?  
  
“Potter, get off” Malfoy said firmly, furrowing his brows.  
  
Harry clambered off at once. In his shock he had reached out a hand to help Malfoy up. Equally as confused Malfoy had accepted. Malfoy’s hands were cool and soft. Harry hoisted him up. Suddenly, senses returned to the both of them andthey  wretched apart their hands as though being burned.  
  
“Same time tomorrow?”  Malfoy asked coolly, avoiding Harry's gaze.  
  
Harry nodded and quickly grabbed his wand and robe and darted out the door, Leaving Malfoy to lock up.  
  
  



	6. Bad Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Enjoy!! <3

It was so much more difficult having to return to library after a full day of classes. When Harry entered the library and lit the torches he was dismayed to find they had barely made a dent in the tornado of books. Both boys avoided each other and returning to their original sides of the shelf.   
  
Silently shuffling papers, stacking books and drowning in monotonous silence. Gathering books, trying to alphabetize and search at the same time. Finally putting a small pile on the shelf, only to find additional volumes, curse and begin again. Harry swore the clock had to be broken he had homework as well as this love potion research. It was very difficult to study love potions when all the titles were obnoxious like “Finding Love in Lust” or  “Bubbling with Affection”. Harry shuddered to think what would happened if he cracked that open at the Gryffindor table.  
  
At long last clock struck 9 once again and they silently retreated, packed their things and locked up without incident.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes after refilling his coffee. He had stayed until early morning researching love potions. His side of the shelf was almost complete and he would no longer be able to stealthily take and return books on the subject without Malfoy seeing.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a concerned glance, piled more bacon on Harry’s plate in silence and returned to her conversation with Neville. She still seemed rather annoyed with Harry. Harry appreciated the gesture. Years of hunger and neglect with Dursley’s left Harry never taking these moments for granted.  
  
Harry retrieved his Transfiguration book and attempted to keep up with his reading, as well as a baby step to making up with Hermione.  
  
As they were leaving double Transfiguration Harry told Ron he was tired and would be skipping lunch for a quick nap. In actuality he need to grab all of the hidden love potion books and wanted to give them one more glance just in case he had missed something.  
  
Harry retrieved the books, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak under his bed and closed the hangings. The problem was Harry didn’t have most of the symptoms, so narrowing down to a potion or curse was impossible. No babbling, sweating or unconscious stalking of Malfoy. Just the unwanted dreams and accelerated heartbeat in his presence. He flipped through pages once more, setting a timing spell so it would vibrate when he needed to leave for Charms.  
  
Closing a thick dusty potions volume with a thud, Harry set his against the wall and his eyes slid shut.

  
  
_Harry crept around the bathroom stall, heart pumping, a shield charm on his lips. He glanced around the corner and say Malfoy lying motionless on the bathroom floor. Harry ran to him, kneeling beside him. Blood was seeping through his robes. Harry pressed down on his chest, shocked, trying to cover the gashes. Hoping if he pressed hard enough he could keep the blood inside the body. Malfoy was gasping, something. Harry leaned closer"_   
  
_Malfoy still had tears on his cheek, he whispered “I’m sorry”._

  
  
Harry jumped, his wand was buzzing. Harry tried to catch his breath, his stomach turned sour. He silenced his wand and packed his things. Standing, he shook out his hands and cracked his neck. Trying shake off the dream. He slung his bad over his shoulder and made his way out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry tried to focus on Professor Flitwick’s lecture but was failing. That dream kept pulsing through his head. Finally, class ended and him, Ron and Hermione headed to dinner.  
  
“So, whadduya think Harry?” Ron asked.  
  
“Hmm?” Questioned Harry. He hadn’t caught a word of what Ron had been saying.  
  
“You alright mate?” Asked Ron  
  
Harry nodded “Yes, just tired is all” He forced a smile.   
  
Ron nodded and continued on, something about the Chudley Cannon’s potential new chaser.  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. His eyes traveled across the hall, and found a silvery blonde head. Malfoy’s nose was hidden behind an Arthimancy textbook. Harry didn’t know Malfoy took that subject, he had heard it was quite difficult and most people didn’t make it into the NEWTs class. Silver eyes suddenly sprang up to meet his, he quickly looked away, filling his bowl with stew. He helped himself a chunk of crusty bread and tried to eat without thinking of Malfoy's bleeding body.

  
Even though he was internally screaming not to, his eyes kept disobeying and drifted back towards the Slytherin table.  Harry wondered if there was a scar. How could he have ever been so stupid. Casting a spell with no information on what it did. It was lucky Malfoy hadn’t died. Lucky, for once, Snape had been nearby. Harry gulped and pushed his plate away. He made an excuse to an increasingly arched eyebrow from Hermione as he decided he’d be early to detention for once.  
  
Harry had the key from yesterday so he let himself in and lit the torches. He grabbed the books from his bag and unshrunk them and began to replace them on the shelf. Thoughts circling back to that shameful memory.  
  
“Potter, move on already.”   
  
Harry jumped, Malfoy was standing behind him. He hadn’t heard Malfoy enter the library.   
  
“Excuse me?” Asked Harry, trying to make his voice even.  
  
“The next shelf, let’s right it and get a move on”  Malfoy said, smirking at Harry's unease.  
  
Harry nodded and walked to across the aisle to the first shelf in a cascade of debris. Counting to 3 both boys levitated the shelf. Since the back  was now blocked by books and the other shelves they would be forced to work next to one another going forward.   
  
After an hour of silence, Harry felt as though he was going mad with boredom. His mind kept flickering back to Malfoy bleeding on the ground.   
  
Without realizing it Harry blurted out “I’m sorry.”  
  
Malfoy started at the sudden proclamation. He met Harry’s gaze with a confused stare.   
  
“For what? Being a pompous git and a glory hog?”  
  
Harry glared at him and took a deep breath. “No, for nearly killing you in that bathroom in 6th year. It was reckless.”  
  
Malfoy took a step back and looked Harry up and down, as if he expected a punch line or a prank. “I don’t get it, what do you want?”  
  
Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably but continued to meet Malfoy’s gaze.   
  
“I don’t want anything, I don’t even need you to forgive me. I.. well.. I just wanted to apologize for being such an idiot.” Harry breathed out.  
  
Malfoy turned back to the shelf, placing a few back in their spot.   
  
“Well, if you’re going to apologize for being stupid you’ve got quite a way to go. I mean has a day gone by you haven’t been a complete berk?”  
  
Harry snorted ‘Probably not.”  
  
Malfoy tried very hard not to grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Moving On

Malfoy seemed to be trying to outdo Hermione as school bookworm. Every meal Malfoy had his nose in some book, mostly ignoring past Slytherin friends that had returned.   
  
“I hope you this won’t be too awkward for you”   
  
Harryvpulled his eyes away from the Slytherin table. Ginny had been speaking to him, her expression looked serious. A wave of guilt washed over him, what was wrong with him? Since when had Malfoy’s book list been more important than his friends?  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand…” Harry replied guiltily.  
  
Ginny’s eyebrows furrowed. “About Dean and I getting back together, I hope it won’t be too awkward for you.”  
  
Harry frowned and met her gaze. “Gin, I…well I guess I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. If Dean makes you happy, I’ll be alright.”  
  
Ginny gave him a big smile and pulled him for a tight hug. “Thank you Harry” She whispered in his ear.  
  
When she pulled away Harry noticed Malfoy storming out of the great hall.

Harry spent his morning Herbology class in a daze, feeling torn and confused about Ginny.  His stomach felt sour, he had always thought they would get married, have kids and he’d finally truly belong as part of the Weasley clan. Harry had meant to patch things up with her, but it just hadn’t been the right time. He had been waiting for the dark clouds to pass and for that spark to re-ignite.  
  
It seemed so foolish now; looking back he had barely spent any time with her since they had returned to Hogwarts. Harry hadn’t even noticed Dean swooping in.

Feeling irritable, Harry skipped lunch so he could tackle his astronomy moon charts in peace in the empty common room.  
  
Harry met up with Ron and Hermione as they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Even with Slughorn as a professor Harry still couldn’t shake his dislike for the subject.   
  
“Today I have randomly assigned your partners” Spoke Professor Slughorn, he waved his wand and a list of names side by side appeared on the black board. Harry scanned the list and groaned. Of course, Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Oi, that’s a bit of bad luck mate. Make sure he doesn’t poison you.” Said Ron with a thump on his back.  Ron grabbed his bag and sat next to Seamus. Harry didn’t think they had the safest pairing in the room either.  
  
Malfoy silently took his seat neck to Harry and ignored him. Harry eyed him curiously as they watched the professor’s demonstration. When Slughorn finished Malfoy got up without a word to gather the ingredients. Harry thought this had to be a record for the most peaceful Malfoy/Potter partnership in history.  
  
Harry sighed and set up the cauldron. When Malfoy returned he shoved assorted roots towards Harry as he began squeezing green goo from a large beetle. Malfoy looked cross and fiercely focused on pretending he was working alone. Last they had spoke it seemed as though some of their old grudges had begun to crumble away. But now, this tension was something new. Before their animosity had been loud, bold and upfront. Harry didn’t know how to handle this new Malfoy. Harry felt as though he had done something wrong but he didn’t know what. It wasn’t as though they were friends and they hadn’t spoken since Harry’s apology.  
  
Harry thought back to Ginny, trying to come to terms with the reality that they were finished. Perhaps he should try dating someone new, but whom? He reached for the jar of raven feet when his hand brushed something cool and soft. He looked down to see his hand covering Malfoy’s. Harry’s heart began to pound in his ears; he looked up into Malfoy’s eyes, his cool demeanor cracking and glimpses of loneliness spilling through.  
  
“Ahh Harry my boy, how’re we doing here?” Said Slughorn behind them. Both boys jumped and the jar smashed into the ground.  
  
“Great Sir” Stammered Harry, praying no one else could hear the drumming of his heart. What was wrong with him, practically holding hands with Malfoy in the middle of potions?   
  
Malfoy cleaned the mess as Harry updated the professor on the progress of their potion. As the teacher continued on to the next group Harry glanced around, expecting people to be sniggering or pointing. Instead everyone was buried in notes and hovering over steaming cauldrons. Harry breathed a sight of relief. Malfoy bottled the potion, placed it at the front of the class, gathered his things and left. Harry cleaned the work station and waited for his friends to finish. Head spinning, leaping from Ginny’s freckles to Malfoy’s metallic eyes.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to dinner together. Ron was complaining about his low mark for his and Seamus’s potion. They had messed up the temperature and Ron’s arm hair had been singed off.  
  
“Harry” Hermione said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She had that look in her eyes and Harry knew he couldn’t get out if this time. He sighed and glanced around the table, Ginny was at the far end, laughing and beaming next to Dean. Hermione followed his gaze to the happy pair.   
  
“Ah, I see. Oh Harry, I’m so sorry. Are you alright? When..?  
  
“This morning” Harry replied. “She spoke to me first thing this morning, I gave her my blessing but it’s still...well…not what I expected."  
  
Hermione bumped Ron with her shoulder. He looked up “Mmph?” Ron questioned with a mouthful.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes “Ginny and Dean, they’re back together.”   
  
Ron’s eyes widened as he stared down the table and Dean’s arm around Ginny’s shoulders. “That sneaky little…” Ron moved to stand up but Hermione pulled him back down on the bench.  
  
“Leave it Ron.” Warned Hermione.   
  
Ron sighed “I’m sorry, Harry. Give it some time; they’ll probably be over each other in no time.”   
  
Harry nodded. But as he watched the pair it didn’t hurt like he though it would. Instead if felt more like disappointment. Almost as if he had let himself down. As he ate dinner his eyes kept sweeping across the room but Malfoy never showed. Harry wondered if he would show up in the library.  
  
Harry set off for the library but could see the door was unlocked and the torches already lit. Malfoy must’ve started without him. Harry slipped inside and shut the door behind him. He set down his bag but Malfoy wasn’t in the section they had left off. He would need Malfoy’s help to raise and repair the next shelf.  
  
We walked over the love potion section on a hunch. Malfoy was facing away from him, nose buried in a dusty potions volume. Suddenly Malfoy sighed with frustration and replaced the book on the shelf.  
  
“I couldn’t find anything in that one either.” Harry said, breaking the silence.   
  
Malfoy jumped, slamming his back into the shelf and drawing his wand. , a couple books falling to the ground.  
  
Harry snorted and walked forwards, leaning down for one of the books and placing it back on the shelf. “We have enough to do without you making more of a mess. Come on, let’s go raise they next shelf.”   
  
Wordlessly, they crossed the library and repaired the next book shelf. They resumed the dull routine of organizing, repairing and alphabetizing the assorted texts. Harry noticed Malfoy had a smudge of ink on his cheek bone. After a few minutes it began to drive him crazy, couldn’t Malfoy feel the mark? Malfoy was always so clean and put together but there he was. A black smudge marking his porcelain skin. When Malfoy reached for higher shelves his shirt would ride up. Revealing smooth soft skin, Harry couldn’t stop wondering what it would feel like.   
  
“What do you want?” Malfoy said, finally breaking the day long silence. Glaring with disapproval.  
  
“Hmm” Harry questioned, eyes rising from Malfoy’s waist.  
  
“You keep glaring at me, what do you want? Mad at me for losing time with your precious little freckle face?” Malfoy spat.  
  
Harry stared back, puzzled. “What?”  
  
“I saw you this morning, congratulations. “ Malfoy continued “Planning on a Christmas wedding or holding out till Easter break?”   
  
Harry smiled, pieces sliding into place. “Dunno, you’d have to ask her boyfriend, Dean.”  
  
Malfoy looked sheepish; He tried to turn away when Harry stepped forward and reached his hand towards Malfoy’s face. Malfoy was too shocked to move, his reflection starting back at him in Harry’s glasses. Harry lightly rested his hand on Malfoy’s jaw, smoothing his thumb over Malfoy’s cheek. The smudge slowly disappearing.  Harry cursed his rough hands, thinking they must feel like sandpaper on to Malfoy’s velvety smooth skin.  
  
Harry looked into Malfoy’s eyes and could feel his body being drawn in, he felt as though he could drown in those silver pools. Before either one realized their lips touched. Hesitant at first but quickly gaining momentum. Malfoy pressed Harry into a nearby column. Tongues slipping between gasping lips. Malfoy tangled his hands into Harry’s wild hair. Drawing their tongues deeper still. Harry smoothed his hands down Malfoy’s back and gripped his waist and spun Malfoy around, trying to gain the upper hand.   
  
Malfoy, not wanting to be out done, snaked his hand into Harry’s robes and grabbed a handful of Harry’s ass. Pulling Harry in closer, groins meeting in delicious agony. The clock chimed, startling the boys apart.  
  
Harry’s glasses were askew and Malfoy’s lips were red. They both panted, instinctively straightening their robes.  
  
“This doesn’t have to mean anything.” Said Malfoy, once his breathing returned to normal. “Just two pent up teenage boys, right?”  
  
Harry didn’t know what he felt, but that didn’t seem like a bad idea. ‘Sure” He agreed.   
  
Malfoy nodded, almost as if to reassure himself. Then he packed up his things and left.  
  
Harry rested his head against the pillar, willing his heart to calm down. Finally he grabbed the keys Malfoy had left on the table, closed up and climbed towards the Gryffindor tower. Hoping to finish an essay before bed. Although, Harry very much doubted he would sleep much tonight.  
  
  



	8. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone awhile but I promise this fic isn't forgotten or abandoned! Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Also, I'm going back and doing some minor editing on previous chapters.

"Do you miss it?"  

"Hmm..?" Malfoy responded without looking up from his pile of books. They were back in dentition fixing the library.

"Quidditch, the team, flying?" Harry asked.

Malfoy sat back on his heels and was silent with thought.

"To be honest, I haven't given anything like that much thought in ages. Too pre-occupied trying to stay alive." Malfoy replied. Rising to return a few books to their place on the shelves.

"Did you like being on the team?" Harry asked as he repaired a few torn history books.

"I liked the potential of the team, the chance to win. I enjoyed playing but the team was too political, everyone always trying to undercut the other. But the flying though, I've always loved flying. It was the one thing I was good at, the one thing my father didn't berate me for." Malfoy paused "Well until you beat me at least".

"Yeah I understand the politics, I didn't enjoy being captain. I just wanted to play without being judged and criticized by the Gryffindors all the time over every decision I made." 

"Well at least you made them eat their words" Malfoy replied.

Harry smiled, reliving the memory. The anxiety, not knowing what happened the final game until the portrait swung open.

"I don't deserve the credit, I almost cost us the cup getting hurt and didn't even play the last game. I just got lucky."

"If I had played that year you wouldn't have had a chance" 

Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

Malfoy turned and looked at him defiantly.  "Of course, not a chance"

Harry crossed his arms "Prove it, Seekers game this weekend." Harry challenged

Malfoy smirked "Alright, you're on, We'll have to play at sunrise though, Saturday, before the teams go to practice?"

Harry nodded in agreement, trying to suppress a grin.

 

* * *

 

Saturday came and Harry rose early. He brushed his teeth and tried to straighten his hair. Which made no sense since he was going flying and any progress would quickly be undone. Grabbing his Firebolt and pocketing his snitch he headed down to the field.

It was still dark when arrive at the field, it was cold and damp so he tightened his scarf. A few minutes later a bleary eye Malfoy came into view.

"Who the hell decided to meet this bloody early?" Malfoy yawned.

Harry snorted "You did, remember?"

"Impossible" Malfoy retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out the snitch "Ready" Harry asked as both boys stared at the stitch. Malfoy nodded, pulling out a pocket watch and Harry released it and buzzed off in a gold blur.

Malfoy signaled after 5 minutes passed. Pocketing his watch as they mounted their brooms and kicked off. Grogginess leaving them as they rose into the air. 

The sun had was peaking it's head over the lake, casting Malfoy with a golden silhouette. Malfoy turned and smirked at him before speeding off in the opposite direction. Harry paused and took a breath, not realizing he had been holding it and grinned.

The cold and tired was quickly forgotten, crisp wind blowing through his hair as he circled the field, eyes darting for the snitch. They swooped and dove, faking each other out and shouting half-hearted taunts. Forgotten muscles being given life. After minutes or hours with no real sign of the snitch, Harry spotted a gold blur around one the goal posts. He glanced at Draco but he was facing the other direction. Harry smirked and leaned into his broom, accelerating as fast as he could. But Malfoy had been faking, and leaned all the way backward and racing towards the goal pasts upside down so he didn't loose precious time turning his broom. It was a spectacular and stealthy move.

Both arms were extended, pulses racing, finger tips away when suddenly the snitch dropped. Malfoy, still upside down, let go of the broom, droppingn his entire body. One arm barely grsping the broom handle as the other swiped the dropping snitch.

Harry looked down at Malfoy dangling on his broom. Malfoy was laughing and grinning like a madman, hair whipping around in the wind and morning sun warming his silver eyes. Harry never heard Malfoy laugh like this, smile with no malice or arrogance. Dangling from his broom unguarded and vulnerable. Harry tried to congratulate him but his voice caught in his throat. His heart was pumping with adrenaline and he could feel a stupid grin cross his face, he had never been so happy to lose.

Harry flew next to him and helped Malfoy back onto his broom.

Malfoy was still laughing "I told you, you wouldn't have had a chance at that cup if I had played 6th year."

"Maybe if you had flown like that when we played you could have had a shot" Harry conceded. "You're mad, I can't believe that stunt you pulled. That was brilliant"

They touched down, Malfoy was still grinning like an idiot. Harry clapped him on the back and took back the snitch and pocketed it.

Harry swung his broom over his shoulder "Well I'm headed for shower, see you" and began to walk away. 

Malfoy quickly caught up to him "I need one too".

They recounted their match animatedly as they walked. Details quickly being exaggerated and squabbling over every little thing.

Entering the quidditch showers they remover their robes, spraying cleaning solution on them and walked towards the stalls.

Silently the two boys began loosening ties and unbuttoning shirts. Harry removed his glasses, and reached over to turn on the shower, giving it a few minutes to warm up. When he turned back he met Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy was standing there shirtless, belt hanging undone. His face was still red from the cold. Harry's eyes slowly crept down Malfoy's neck and smooth shoulders. Raking in his biceps and and light pink nipples. Silver lines crossing against chest, only visible in the right light. Stillness, as though time had stopped, both boys drinking in the sight before them.

Suddenly Malfoy broke the spell and crossed the threshold to Harry's shower. Stopping inches in front of Harry they simply stared into each others eyes. There was no anger this time, no darkness to hide in and no excuses. Harry's heart felt ready to beat out of his chest. Slowly he raised hand to Malfoy's face, slowly dragging his thumb across his jaw before cupping his neck softly. Harry stared into two deep silver pools as he gently pulled him closer. His eyes fluttered close and pressed his cold lips against Draco.

Draco instantly drew closer, responding slowly and with softness he didn't know he had. He slid his hands down Harry's side and grasped his hip puling there bodies closer. His lips parted as Harry snaked his tongue into his mouth. Harry gently adjusted Draco's jaw and deepened the kiss. Draco's chest pressing against Harry's, cold skin quickly heating in the steamy shower. Harry skimmed his other hand down Draco's back and firmly squeezed Draco's ass whilst shoving their groins together. Draco gasped and smiled wickedly as rutted against him. Any blood left in Harry's brain was quickly disappearing, he began to kiss and suck along Draco's jaw and neck. Wanting to taste every inch of his cool pale skin. 

Draco began to undo Harry's fly, quickly sliding into Harry's briefs and stroking his length. Harry set his head against the stall  and moaned in appreciation. His eyes closed as he arched into every touch. Merlin he was so hard, he tried to calm down, not wanting it to be over. Harry opened his eyes, stepped out his clothes and pressed Draco into the opposite wall. He licked and nipped across Draco's neck as he undid his trousers. As they dropped to the floor Harry took Draco's cold nipple into his mouth. Draco's breath hitched in surprise. Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's cock. Pulling it slow and firmly and trying to control his excitement. 

"Draco, god you're so beautiful"

Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes before crashing his lips onto him. Pushing them both into the hot water. Harry lost his grip in the commotion and kissed Draco deeply under the warm spray. Draco reached down and took both of their cocks in his hand, pressing their members together as the thrust. Drinking in every sensation, too quickly Harry gave a loud moan as he came into Draco's hand. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and and quickly followed. Both of the panted and tried catch to their breath. Slowly, Draco pulled away and reached for the shampoo. He grinned at Harry, face flushed.

"We better hurry before one of the teams barge in" As he began to massage shampoo into Harry's scalp.

"Honestly is this hair or a wild animal" Questioned Draco.

Harry simply smiled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker, new contributor.
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Some inspiration came from the song Origin of Love from Hedwig and the Angry Inch.


End file.
